Dream on a snowflake
by Klarogasms
Summary: Caroline first meets Klaus in Central Park. She is still slightly drunk, he is running and it is six o'clock in the morning. Perfect circumstances, aren't they? [] snapshots out of Klaus' and Caroline's life together [] Day8 of 25 Days of Christmas [] AU: All Human [] multi-chaptered fic [] Klaroline []
1. the big apple

**A/N:** Day 8 of 25 Days of Christmas. Prompt: Snow

Happy Reading!

xxx

EDIT: After one of my lovely reviewers pointing it out, I decided to refer to Chai-Tea as Chai only, as it translates to Tea-Tea in Hindi (and some other languages as well, as I was told by a friend).

* * *

Caroline and Klaus met in Central Park.

Klaus was running. He ran everyday, always from 5 o'clock until 6:30 in the morning. He started the habit when him and Elijah started their law firm together. His work was stressful, he barely had time for a life outside of work and he had take-out at least five times a week, it wasn't a healthy lifestyle, to put it lightly.  
Caroline was on her way home from a party. Today was one of her few days off after all, and her best friend just got engaged, so they had to celebrate. Bonnie coordinated her whole wedding planning with Caroline's schedule, because Miss Caroline Forbes was not only her maid of honour but her wedding planner as well. They were all so excited about the wedding, and when Bonnie asked her if she'd be up to plan the wedding as well, Caroline just couldn't refuse her. She loved her friends and planning the wedding of one of them was the highest honour.

It was about 6 o'clock when Caroline walked through Central Park, a steaming cup of Chai in her glove-clad hands, because it was November and fucking cold. The ground was covered in a thin sheet of snow and Caroline wore her favourite black High Heels. She just had to walk for another 20 minutes until she would have reached home, home sweet home, where she would get out of this dress and those shoes, snuggle up under her covers and sleep until the next century came around and her already blooming headache wasn't a thing anymore. She didn't even remember why she thought that walking home instead of taking a cab seemed a good idea in the first place. Katherine probably talked her into it, claiming it would sober her up and lessen the hangover. And the cold certainly did sober Caroline up, but that wasn't exactly good when she was freezing, her feet hurt and she just wanted to arrive at home already.  
So when Klaus jogged around the corner she just took she didn't pay attention to her surroundings ( _of course_ ) and spilled her tea all over the front of her coat, which was now most certainly ruined.  
"Bloody hell." he cursed, taking his earphones out when he realized what just happened.  
Caroline just gaped, staring down at herself as she felt the liquid soaking her clothing.  
"Fuck, no. Not _this_ coat." she whined, her brow furrowed.  
Klaus took a step towards her, finally drawing her attention from herself to him.  
"I am so sorry." he said. Caroline instantly liked his voice. It was deep and smooth and the guy had a British accent. But she didn't have time to swoon over that just now, he just ruined her favourite coat after all.  
"Thanks, but saying sorry won't un-ruin it." she replied, taking a piece of soaked cloth between her fingertips. She tried to peel it away from her dress, but everything that happened was that a loud smacking resounded; looked like her dress was wet enough to be stuck to the coat.  
"I'll pay for the cleaning, that's the least I can do." he replied, trying to make amends with the distraught blonde.  
"Well, that won't work on this coat. It's dry-clean only, and as far as I know the dry-clenaing process doesn't involve tea. At all." Caroline sighed. She really loved that coat.  
"That's unfortunate. But I can't just leave you with a ruined coat which will probably be frozen on the moist spots by the time you're home." he replied.  
Caroline tilted her head in thought, looking at him. The stranger was right, he couldn't just leave her with a ruined piece of favourite clothing, he had to repay her somehow.  
"How about you give me your number and I'll come up with a way you can repay me." Caroline suggested, already rummaging through her purse for her phone.  
"Sounds good to me." Klaus replied, smiling at her. "I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, by the way. But people call me Klaus." he introduced himself as he typed on Caroline's phone.  
"Caroline Forbes. Most people call me Care though." she replied as she put her phone back into her purse.  
"I'll hear from you, Caroline?" he asked, a smirk playing around his lips.  
"Or read." she corrected, smiling as they waved goodbye before she continued on her way home and he continued his morning routine.


	2. a pizza place

**A/N:** This multi-chaptered fic just sort of happened, therefore it's not finished yet (I know, breaking my own vows and shit). What I'm trying to say: I will try to finish it throughout the month, but I can't promise anything; especially since I'm going through a really tough time right now and my inspiration and willingness to write could just disappear in a matter of seconds.  
Anyway, here's chapter two and I hope you'll enjoy it!  
Thanks for all the lovely reviews 3

Happy Reading!

xxx

* * *

 _Are you free at 1pm? – CF_

Caroline texted Klaus a few days later. She'd thought about him the past few days, couldn't quite get him out of her head, to be honest. He was handsome and charming, at least that's what she remembered after waking up about 10 hours later with a massive headache. If it weren't for the unknown number on her phone and her ruined coat ( _she threw it away immediately, R.I.P. vintage designer coat_ ) she would've thought that the run-in was one of her drunk memories.

 _Where do you want to meet? – KM_

the reply came about 15 minutes later. Caroline smiled after checking it, unfortunately she didn't have time to reply instantly, she was about to meet up with one of her clients; planning the Sweet 16 of a spoiled New Yorker Upper East Side kid was always bliss ( _not_ ).  
But she was in for a surprise.  
When she entered the completely overpriced café and asked for the table reserved for the Mikaelsons ( _why did that name ring a bell?_ ) she was lead to an alcove where a blonde girl (about her age) and a brunette guy (probably the birthday boy) waited for her. She gave the waitress her order (she always drank tea when she met up with clients, it was calming when they drove up her blood pressure) and slipped out of her coat before she sat down across from them.  
"Ms. Forbes, pleased to meet you. I'm Rebekah Mikaelson and this is my brother Henrik. We would like to engage you to plan his sixteenth birthday." the blonde said, giving Caroline a fake smile. Two could play that game.  
"The pleasure's all mine. Shall we wait for our orders until we start talking business?" Caroline replied in an ever so pleased tone of voice.  
"Yeah, I'd like that." Henrik butted in before his sister could reply. She shot him a dark look which he returned with a raised eyebrow.

A few minutes later their waitress came with their orders, placing them in front of them. Caroline put a bit of milk into her tea, taking a sip after stirring, before she got out her notepad and a few thin folders.  
"So, what kind of birthday party did you have in mind?" she asked Henrik. He seemed to be surprised that she addressed him instead of his sister.  
"I didn't want this party at all, but my family insists as it's a tradition, apparently." he replied, shooting a look at his sister who huffed. Caroline leaned back in her chair, looking at Rebekah with one risen eyebrow.  
"It is a tradition. And I didn't want you to completely hate this party, so please be cooperative." she said lowly. Caroline would've probably listened to her if it was her older sister, she sounded kind of scary. Henrik seemed to feel the same way.  
"Ugh, fine." he groaned, turning back towards Caroline. "I'd like to keep it small, no more than 50 guests including my family."  
"And your family would include?" she asked, keeping on a professional smile.  
"Esther and Mikael Mikaelson, Elijah and Tatia Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson and Stefan Salvatore, Kol Mikaelson and Jeremy Gilbert –"  
"Wait, Salvatore and Gilbert?" Caroline asked, her eyebrows risen.  
"Yeah, it's spelled –"  
"No, I know how it's spelled. They don't happen to be relatives of Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert?"  
Henrik looked at her strangely and Rebekah looked completely put-out by the rude interruptions.  
"Yes, they are. Do you know them?" Henrik asked.  
"Elena, Jeremy and I grew up together and Damon just happens to be engaged to one of my best friends. I rarely see Stefan though." Caroline replied. She smiled at the coincidence and Henrik returned her delighted smile, dimples forming by the corners of his mouth. That's when it came to her; she knew where she heard that surname before.  
"And you two don't happen to be related to Niklaus Mikaelson, do you?"

"Caroline, it's good to see you again." Klaus said as he met her in front of the office building where her event planning agency was in. She texted him after the meeting with his siblings and asked him if he would mind picking her up there before they had lunch together.  
"It's good to know that you're real." Caroline retorted, starting to walk in the direction of her favourite pizza place, it was two blocks away from her office.  
"I was pretty sure that it wasn't only tea I was smelling on you." he smirked, making her snort.  
"My friend just got engaged, we had a reason to party." Caroline replied, shrugging slightly.

"So, did you think of a repayment for your coat?" Klaus asked when they had finished their food. They were sitting in a booth, he 'd taken off his blazer and had loosened his tie when Caroline had opened her bun, claiming that she was getting a headache because of it.  
"Well, forcing you to actually pay for the coat would make me $17.000 richer, but that would be kind of unfair, seeing as I got it second hand for 3k. Buying a new coat is kind of impossible as well because this was one of a limited edition of twenty pieces, and no decent person would sell that coat for less than 20k, I got really lucky when I bought mine. So I thought you could make it up to me by going on three dates with me, given that you're single and interested." Caroline replied. She really tried to stop herself from rambling, but it just sort of happened when she was nervous. But judging by the smirk Klaus gave her he didn't seem to mind.  
"I'd love to go on three dates with you." he replied.  
"Good," Caroline smiled, the smile falling when she looked at the clock above the counter,"I'll have to get back to my office. Call or text me."  
Caroline slipped out of the booth and back into her layers of clothes.  
"Will do." Klaus agreed as he did the same.

They left the pizza place and were off in different directions when Caroline remembered.  
"Oh, and Klaus?" she asked loudly. He stopped in his tracks and turned around, his eyebrow risen. He really looked like his siblings.  
"You should talk to Rebekah, Henrik really doesn't want this birthday party." she said, leaving him with a stunned and slightly confused look as she turned back around and walked to her office.


	3. like me

**A/N:** Here we go, third chapter! I'm really good at writing this right now. The chapters are only short and the whole story will be really short, mind you, but I've already written the next chapter and am currently working on the last two to three, don't know how many yet. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy the following chapter!

Happy Reading!

xxx

* * *

When Klaus and Caroline started dating the Mikaelsons were enraged. Nik had the audacity to go out with the girl who not only suggested they shouldn't make a big deal out of Henrik's birthday, therefore spat on their family tradition, she also obviously was a gold-digger, trying to get free advertisement for her event-planning company by latching onto star-lawyer Niklaus Mikaelson. The only ones who supported Klaus from his and Caroline's first meeting in the pizza place on were Elijah and Henrik.

"Your family hates me. Why do they hate me?" Caroline asked Nik as he drove her home. It was the night after their third date, opportunity arose and Klaus invited Caroline to the charity gala his mother hosted that evening, thinking that it would be a good opportunity to introduce her to his family. It was only their third official date, one could argue that it was a bit early, but Klaus and Caroline had seen each other for three months now, meeting during lunch breaks and after work to have take out and watch a movie in one of their respective apartments. The dates were always a bit fancier. And now that their third one was over and Klaus' family so very obviously disliked her, Caroline was scared that he'd dump her.  
"Rebekah and mother are still hung up on the fact that you supported Henrik's decision in not celebrating his sixteenth birthday and straight out denied to plan the event if he didn't want it. Father hates every girl I bring home and Finn is a mommy's boy. Kol doesn't hate you, he's just an arse." he replied, accelerating as the traffic light turned green.  
"DO you mind that they hate me?" Caroline asked cautiously, not sure whether she wanted to hear Klaus' answer.  
"I mind that Rebekah is so hung up on something so petty, don't really care about Mother's, father's and Finn's opinion though. We're not exactly close. So no, I guess I don't really care. What matters is that I like you, after all." he replied, smiling softly.  
"And do you? I mean like me?" Caroline asked lowly, feeling herself flushing.  
Klaus chuckled as he took a quick look at her blushing face. "If I didn't like you I would have forced you through those three dates in the matter of a week and never called again afterwards." he replied, stopping in front of Caroline's apartment complex.  
"Good, that's good." Caroline mumbled, smiling.  
"And why is that, love?"he asked, taking her chin and forcing her to look at him.  
"Because I like you too. And I'd like it if you called me you introduce me as your girlfriend from now on." she said, leaning in to kiss him softly.  
"I'd like that too." Klaus agreed, a soft smile on his lips as he kissed her in quick succession.  
"Goodnight, boyfriend." she said as she slipped out of the car.  
"Goodnight, girlfriend." he replied through a chuckle.


	4. love me

**A/N:** And the fourth chapter. I should probably change the story description to something like "snapshots out of Klaus' and Caroline's life", because this is what this is. Yeah, I'll add that to the description. But don't mind me, enjoy the next chapter!

Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows!

Happy Reading!

xxx

* * *

When Caroline told Klaus that she loved him she didn't get the desired answer. Instead he looked at her with wide eyes, frozen. She would have liked to talk to him about it, but she was in a hurry and it kind of slipped out so she hid the hurt behind a quick kiss and a smile and left the pizza place to get back to work. She ignored his calls and texts for three days after that, feeling too humiliated to face him. On the fourth day he barged into her office, forcing her to face him because she didn't even have a client with her right now. He sat down across form her and took a deep breath, but he still didn't say it back.  
"I'm sorry I didn't say it back." he said instead. Caroline just kept her emotionless mask on, nodding as indication that she was listening to him.  
"I'm just not ready to say it yet, which doesn't mean I don't feel the same way. I'd really like this relationship to keep on existing." he finished, staring at her expectantly.  
"Okay." Caroline said after staying silent for a few more minutes.  
"... okay?" Klaus asked. He expected a bit more of a rant after the long silence that followed his request.  
"Okay. Dinner at mine tonight? You cook?" Caroline said, instantly falling back into their normal behaviour. A soft smile adorned her features, but it felt off.  
"I'll be there at seven." he confirmed, leaning over her desk to give her a soft kiss goodbye. She returned it, but it didn't feel right and Klaus feared that he fucked up.

With weeks passing after the incident Caroline's smiles felt realer and her kisses returned to normal, giving Klaus the feeling that she meant it, that she didn't want to give up their relationship. They were together for over a year now and he still hadn't returned the three words, but Caroline made her peace with that.  
He didn't tell her that he loved her, but Klaus showed it. He showed it by dropping by her office to drop off her favourite flowers or her favourite muffins from a bakery across the city during her lunch break. He showed it by letting her plan his 27th birthday, showing his mother and sister that Caroline didn't need his name to get clients because she was great at her job. He showed it by asking her to move in with him for their 18 months anniversary, reducing her to tears and squeals of joy as she replied yes.

When he finally returned the three little words it happened by accident, they just slipped out and it felt so natural that he asked himself what took him so long.  
"I love you." he said after they kissed each other on the balcony of their new flat to be.


	5. marry me

A/N: Chapter n°5! This one's really cute and I could totally see that happening, but go, read for yourselves and tell me what you think! Enjoy the chapter!

Happy Reading!

xxx

* * *

The marriage proposal did definitely not go as planned.

Klaus planned it all, they would spend their holidays travelling together (Paris, Rome Tokyo, not in that order) and he planned on proposing to Caroline on top of the Eiffel Tower. It would be classy, romantic and the would have amazing sex afterwards, the perfect proposal. What he didn't count in was that Caroline was an independent and modern young woman – in every way. She was so excited for their world trip together, not only because she's never really been anywhere, but because she was planning on proposing. In Rome, in a fine, fancy Italian restaurant, because Klaus loved Italy more than anything.

They first went to see Tokyo, spending one week in the metropolis, discovering Japanese culture. It was fun, it was awesome, Caroline threw up after Klaus told her what exactly they ate once, he didn't make that mistake again. The next week was spent in Italy and Caroline's heart was racing. She was on edge because the engagement ring was _in her purse_ of all places and Klaus could discover it anytime and _what if he said no_?  
On their last night in Italy Caroline told him that she wanted to have dinner in the sweet little Italian restaurant which wasn't far from their hotel. She wore a dark blue summer dress he got her for their second anniversary, knowing that blue was his favourite colour on her. Her hair flowed freely over her shoulders and down her back, slightly wavy, shimmering golden in the remaining sunlight.  
She slipped their waitress a note to please spill water over Klaus when she came back with their drinks so she could get out the ring without him noticing. It went smoothly and Klaus cursed like a sailor, excusing himself to the men's room. Caroline slipped their waitress an early tip and got the deep purple ring case out of her purse, placing it on the table, her hands folded on top of it. When Klaus returned he sat down across from her, grumpy because his shirt was still slightly wet.  
"Nik?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly. Caroline felt her heartbeat picking up even further when he looked up at her, his attention fixed on her.  
"I love you." she said, smiling at him as his look softened.  
"I love you too, sweetheart." he replied, returning her smile.  
"And..." she said, taking a deep breath, throwing the big speech she had prepared out of the window, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." she said, her heart hammering as she unfolded her hands, revealing the little purple case. She opened the lid, her eyes fixed on her hands, only finding Klaus' again when the ring was out in the open.  
"Will you marry me?" she finally asked.  
Klaus just looked at the ring for a few moments, the words taking a few more moments to register. When he looked up and met her eyes he broke out into a smile.  
"Yes." he replied simply, leaning over the desk to kiss her softly.  
They leaned back when they registered the applause of the other guests around them, realizing that their position was a bit awkward.  
"Thank god, I was starting to think you would say no." Caroline giggled, taking the ring out of the case. She put it on his finger and it fit perfectly. The sex they had later that night was awesome.

One week later Klaus proposed to Caroline, on top of the Eiffel Tower. She giggled as she said yes and he swooped her off her feet, kissing her passionately. Klaus' ring was sleek and silver and Caroline's was golden, engraved with a twine of daisies.


	6. something old, something new and blue

**A/N:** Ah, the second to last chapter! I'm really happy that you guys seem to like this little story :) Enjoy this chapter! And sorry it took me a bit to update ;)

Happy Reading!

xxx

* * *

Caroline planned her own wedding.

She allowed her friends to help, of course, and her family as well as Klaus' family, it was his big day too, after all. She planned a beautiful outdoor wedding for the mid of June. It would take place in her home town, Mystic Falls, and the venue would be the old mansion which was city grounds. Thanks to her family being one of the founding families of Mystic Falls she easily got access to the old mansion. But it had to be cleaned and made presentable before she could marry in there, and so it happened that she temporarily moved to Mystic Falls two months before the wedding and made sure that everything went like she wanted it two. But Klaus couldn't move with her, he still had work after all, and he couldn't just clear his schedule like Caroline could.  
Caroline valued traditions when it came to marriages, she liked the whole something old, new and blue thing, she liked the the-groom-can't-see-your-dress tradition and she even valued the not-seeing-the groom-the-night-before-the-wedding thing,but not seeing the groom _two months_ before the wedding? She didn't like that.  
Without Klaus (and without his ability to stimulate her sexually) Caroline turned into a grumpy monster also known as bridezilla. She wasn't easily satisfied and everything which wasn't exactly like she pictured it was horrible and a disaster and meant the end of the world. The wedding preparations were hard for everybody.  
But when the day finally came everything went perfectly, if you ignored Caroline throwing up that morning (probably just the nerves). It was her dream wedding, everything went as planned, except for the fact that the food wasn't perfect. And the flowers, why did she pick those flowers? And the colour of the bridesmaid dresses should have been five shades lighter.

When Caroline took a pregnancy test at the suggestion of her mom the next morning it became quite clear why she threw up the last morning and why her hormones were all over the place.


	7. welsh snow

**A/N:** This is the longest chapter of this story and the only reason I started writing it. I had this scene in my head and knew that I wanted to do a bit more than a one shot so I decided to make it a bunch of one shots in chronological order, and see there, a story was born (no pun intended)! Enjoy the chapter!

Happy Reading!

xxx

* * *

It was snowing when Caroline went into labor. She suddenly felt a very sharp pain in her lower abdomen and her back making her let her mug fall in shock. She gripped onto the kitchen counter as the pain lasted a few more seconds before it subsided. Klaus entered the room just as she was starting to relax again.  
"What happened I heard a-" he stopped, staring at the puddle next to his extremely pregnant wife. "Did your water break?" he asked, already rushing towards her.  
Caroline laughed lightly. "No, just had a cramp. I think the contractions are starting. But we don't have to go to the hospital yet." she replied, kissing him softly before she waddled towards the sink, picking up a rag to clean up her mess.  
"No, I'll clean that up. You go and relax." Klaus tutted as he took the rag from her, ushering her out of the kitchen with a kiss. Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips as she made her way into their bedroom.

"How often are the contractions coming?" Nik asked as he massaged Caroline's feet.  
"Every 30 minutes. It's been like that for the past four hours. I feel like I might die." she groaned, trying to relax and to enjoy the massage Klaus was giving her.  
"Okay, no more trying to relax. We'll drive to the hospital. Now. You've been having these contractions for the past seven hours. C'mon, love." Klaus said, holding out his hands for her to take. Caroline took his hands and he helped her up, walking her into the hallway. She sat down on the little stool they had standing in the hallway and slipped into her shoes before she got up and put on her jacket. Klaus returned from their bedroom with her baby-bag and put on his own clothes, taking her hand as they left the flat together.

"How are you doing Mrs. Mikaelson?" the doctor asked as she entered the room, smiling at her and Klaus.  
"I'm alright. And call me Caroline." Caroline replied, her smile morphing into a grimace as another contraction came. The third one this past hour.  
"That's the third one in a twenty minute rhythm." Klaus mumbled, noting it down in the little notebook in which they had written everything which had to do with the pregnancy. From ultrasound results, over to-do and to-buy lists to baby names literally everything was in this yellow little notebook. The only thing which wasn't in there was the child's sex, they decided that they didn't want to know.  
"And you're Mr. Mikaelson, the father?" the doctor asked, smiling at him.  
"Yes, I'd prefer it if you called me Klaus." he replied, politely returning her smile.  
"Is the pain bareable or would you prefer to take pain medication, Caroline?" the doctor asked.  
"I'm fine, I'll survive." she replied, smiling tiredly.  
"All right. Your midwife has been contacted and is on her way right now. She'll be here shortly." the doctor said before she left the couple alone again.

"Caroline!" Hayley said loudly, a big smile on her face as she entered the room.  
"Hey Hay. Good to see you." Caroline replied tiredly, her eyes half open.  
"Hey Nik, kept track of the contractions?" she greeted Klaus, smiling at him as she went to the sink to wash her hands.  
"Yep, just like you told me. Caroline's been in labour for eleven hours, the contractions are coming 15 to 20 minutely since six hours and she refuses to take pain medication." he replied, smiling as he rolled his eyes at Caroline's attitude.  
"Silly girl. I told you to accept the medication, it's child-friendly." Hayley tutted as she dried her hands with some paper towels. Caroline groaned in pain as another contraction came, this one even worse than anything else so far.  
"That's only been 12 minutes." Klaus said, an excited smile on his face.  
"Good. Just let me check how wide your cervix has opened up." Hayley said after checking the clipboard with Caroline's data.  
"Okay." Caroline mumbled, propping up her legs and opening them wide so Hayley could get a good look. Hayley lifted up the blanket and hummed before she let it fall back down and noted something onto the clipboard.  
"Shouldn't be much longer now. The intervals between contractions will shorten and after two hours of five to ten minute intervals we'll get to the fun part. Just press the red button if anything happens." Hayley smiled. She left the room after Klaus nodded and hummed in recognition, taking notes.  
"Only a few more hours." he mumbled as he stroked Caroline's hand.  
She snored in response.

"Ah!" Caroline exclaimed. She's been slumbering for the past few hours, always waking up groaning when another contraction came. But this one was way worse than everything so far. And she was wet. Did she wet herself?  
"What?" Klaus asked, sitting up straight in the chair next to Caroline's bed, looking around slightly panicked before his eyes fell on Caroline's bemused face.  
"Nik, I either wet myself or my water broke." she said, her voice higher than usual.  
"I'll call Hayley." he replied, relieved that nothing bad had happened as he pressed the red button on the night stand next to Caroline's bed. He took her hands and massaged the spot between thumb and pointer finger. Caroline relaxed slightly smiling at him.  
"What's the sitch?" Hayley asked as she entered the room.  
"I think my water broke." Caroline replied, motioning at the sheets which started to soak through.  
"Okay, how are the contractions coming along?" Hayley asked as she took away Caroline's blanket, throwing it into a laundry basket in the corner of the room.  
"Painfully." Caroline provided an unhelpful answer.  
Klaus snorted. "Every ten to twelve minutes." he replied.  
"Good. I'm gonna grab you a new gown and get you a not soaked through bed, Care. I'll also tell your nurse to prepare everything. I'll be back in a minute." Hayley said, smiling at them as she left the room.  
"How do you feel? Beside the obvious." Klaus asked Caroline as he helped her up, opening the bow of her hospital gown at her neck after brushing her hair over one shoulder. He held it in place as he embraced her with one arm, Caroline leaning against his chest.  
"I'm excited. And a bit scared." she replied, leaning her head against his shoulder, "And you?"  
Klaus kissed her exposed neck, taking in the smell of her skin. "Mostly excited. I really hope they get your hair." he mumbled.  
"We're both blondes." Caroline laughed lowly, turning her head to look at him. Klaus adjusted their position so he still covered her exposed back but they could comfortable look at each other.  
"Yes, but your hair looks like gold in the sun whereas mine looks like it's dirty. And there's always the possibility of them being brown haired, like my siblings." Klaus argued.  
"Or my dad.", Caroline agreed. "Did I ever tell you that my granny was a ginger?"  
"My great grandfather was a ginger as well. All the possibilities." Klaus mused when the door opened and Hayley entered with two nurses rolling in a new bed. Klaus and Caroline stepped aside and the nurses switched the beds, rolling out the stained one.  
"You can change over there." Hayley said as she pointed at a stool in a corner, half hidden by a curtain. She gave Caroline the new robe and Klaus lead her towards the stool, pulling the curtain closed when Caroline sat down on it. She groaned in pain and emerged a few minutes later, the new gown in place and even more tired than before.

"Okay Caroline, I need you to push with the next contraction. Push as hard as you can." Hayley ordered from in between Caroline's legs. Klaus held her hand and she almost broke it with how hard she held onto him.  
Caroline's face contracted in pain as another contraction came, and she pushed with all her might.  
"Awesome! The head's already there! One more, and you'll be done. I know you can do this!" Hayley cheered her on.  
"Come on, love. Break my hand if you need to." Klaus encouraged her, smiling softly at her as she looked at him in concentration, looking into both of his eyes before she nodded, closing her eyes as she prepared herself to birth their child.  
Caroline didn't scream when the last contraction came, but she crushed Klaus' hand.  
"Great!" Hayley said as she pulled the baby out fully, wrapping it in a towel as she went towards the care station, the doctor immediately taking over and checking on Caroline.  
"I did it." Caroline sighed in relief as a tiny scream filled the room.  
"You did it." Klaus confirmed, tears in his eyes as he kissed her brow affectionately.

"Here you go, a little girl." Hayley said as she gave Caroline the little bundle. Klaus sat next to her on the bed and they looked at her.  
"She's beautiful." Caroline smiled, looking up form their daughter at Klaus.  
"Just like her mother." Klaus replied and Caroline snorted affectionately.  
"What are you going to name her?" Hayley asked them. She sat on the chair Klaus had occupied earlier, a clipboard and a pencil in her hands.  
"Her hair reminds me of snow." Caroline mumbled, kissing the little girl.  
"And her eyes too. Look, there are lighter lines in the blue." Klaus agreed.  
"Snow White?" Caroline joked.  
Klaus rolled his eyes at her "We could pick one out of the book."  
"Or Snow in another language." Caroline suggested.  
"Neige?" Klaus asked.  
Caroline shook her head. "Nieve?"  
Klaus scrunched his nose in dislike.  
"Do you have a better suggestion?" she asked, smiling up at him.  
"Hmmm," he hummed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, readjusting his position on her bed.  
"Yuki, Eira, Lumi-"  
"What was the second one?" Caroline interrupted him.  
"Eira. It's Welsh." Klaus replied.  
"That one. It's Eira. How do you like that, hmm? Eira." Caroline said, the question directed at the little girl in her arms. She made sucking motions and Caroline rolled her eyes, exposing her breast. She started to feed their little girl before she turned back to Klaus and Hayley, who both smiled at the scene before them.  
"She'll deal. Eira." Caroline decided.  
"How do I spell that?" Hayley asked.  
"E-I-R-A." Klaus replied.  
"Eira Mikaelson. Sounds good. I'll leave you three to it now. I'll come back later to check up on the ladies. Ring when you need me." Hayley said before she left the room.  
"Eira Mikaelson." Klaus repeated, smiling at the sound of it.  
"It's prefect." Caroline agreed, leaning her head against his shoulder.


	8. where we first met

**A/N:** And a short epilogue to round it out. I hope you liked this story! If you did feel free to give my other stuff a read, there's a bunch of Klaroline and a bunch of other stuff I've published on here. If you didn't like it I don't know why you're still here, but you could give my other stuff a read anyway ;) Thank you for every read, favorite, follow and review, I really appreciate it!

Special thanks to **kykyxstandler** and **SweetyK** for leaving a review after every chapter, it's so nice to know that I have support like that! I'm working really hard on the sequel to 'Summer' and am hoping to be finished in a few months. I know, this takes ages, but it'll be worth it, promised ;)

And without further ado...

Happy Reading!

xxx

* * *

 _five years later_

"Catch me if you can!" Eira screamed as she ran away from her dad, giggling madly.  
"Oh, I'll catch you! And I'll tickle you until you surrender!" Klaus replied, running after their little whirlwind. Caroline laughed lightly, shaking her head at the two of them. It was rather early, but Eira insisted on playing in the snow and so her parents complied, threw on their winter clothing and went out to play in the snow. Currently it was only Klaus and Eira playing, and Caroline decided to sit down on a bench nearby, watching the two of them as Nik tackled her down and tickled her through her dark blue parka. They played catch for a little while longer until Eira got bored of it and decided to build a snowman, telling Klaus to 'sit down with mummy because she was a big girl and could do this on her own'.  
"Still alive?" Caroline joked when he plopped down next to her, slightly out of breath.  
"I'm an old man, love. Almost 35." he replied, smiling when she rolled her eyes at him. They sat next to each other, his arm around her shoulders and her hand intertwined with his other one, Eira busy building her snowman.  
"We met at this corner." Klaus broke the silence, nodding towards the corner to their right, a few feet away.  
"Mhm. You we're a real gentleman and I was an insufferable bitch." Caroline recalled, smiling slightly at his snort.  
"Not a bitch exactly, more like downright rude and self-righteous" Klaus corrected her, earning himself a dig in the ribs.  
"Why did you give me your number, then?" Caroline asked.  
"You're pretty and seemed a bit shallow. Thought I could get a one-night-stand out of it. But then I somehow fell in love with you and here we are." Klaus replied.  
"That's the Nik I love to hate." Caroline giggled, pecking his cheek before she got up.  
"I love you too." Klaus retorted, sticking out his tongue at her as she made her way towards their daughter to admire the ill-formed snowman Eira built.


End file.
